secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Virginia Dare
Virginia Dare is a female Immortal Humani, allied with Dee and the Dark Elders. She is one of the more dangerous immortals, and even killed her master. Her main weapon is her wooden flute, which, when certain tunes are played, can cause pain, wake people up, render them unconscious, and maybe even kill them. She is also a Mistress of Air. In the books, she is described as being tall and thin, with black hair and slate grey eyes. She once had a relationship with Dee, and they had seriously considered marriage, but something unknown went wrong. However, they stayed friends. Background Her earliest memory is that of her father carving the word "Croatoan" into a tree bark. She was part of the Roanoke Island Colony, a colony that according to history, mysteriously vanished. She grew up alone in the woods of Virginia. The local Native American tribes looked out for her and left her food and clothes, because they believed she was a forest spirit. She earned the name "Windigo" which meant "monster". When villagers went missing in the forest, they thought she had taken and eaten them (though she is known for being a vegetarian). However, this was all Billy the Kid's speculation. He wasn't correct. In reality, Virginia would give the Natives food. She helped them out when she could, and even when she would starve without food, Virginia would leave strips of food from the trees to help the Natives. She would also make sure their traps were stocked and working well. It is said that she didn't learn to speak until she was 10 or 11 years old. She can communicate with the animals of the forest fluently and there isn't an animal out there that she can't tame. Virginia is also said to be second to none at forestcraft. It is revealed in The Enchantress, that Abraham and Marethyu had watched and protected her during her youth. In The Necromancer, it's revealed that both Odin and Prometheus were good friends of her Elder master before he was killed. Personality To anyone she isn't close friends with, Virginia can be ruthless, and often doesn't care for really anyone else. To her friends such as Dr. John Dee and Billy the Kid, while still being a little cold and unfriendly, she can be pleasant sometimes, and can even offer good advice - for example, the advice she gave Josh about Sophie. Once again, they were wrong. Virginia hid behind a facade. She hated her Elder Master, but accepted immortality so she could help others. Virginia has a passion for justice, and hates people who think they are superior to others. In The Enchantress, Virginia got angry at a group of anpus, because they were bullying humans. Virginia joined Dee to become ruler of worlds. Virginia didn't want to be a dicatator - she wanted to be free and create a world where everyone was free and equal. Virginia's love for freedom came from her time in the forest. Virginia loves shopping and fashion, mentioned in the Necromancer. There, she spent some of Dee's money. Also she recommended cream for Dee's burnt hands after he handled the swords of power. The Sorceress Virginia has not yet appeared in the series, but has occurred in mentions and recollections by Machiavelli. It's mentioned that her master is dead; Aten belives she may have killed him. We also learn that she's a Mistress of Air Magic, but she 'has no love for Flamel and has fought alongside Dee in the past'. The Necromancer In The Necromancer, Dee seeks out Dare in London. They both agree on becoming allies, but then Dee is attacked by cucubuths. Dare immobilizes them with her flute, and they both escape. They go to the Traitor's Gate, planning on opening up the leygate and eventually getting to San Francisco. However, four cucubuths and Odin's birds, Huginn and Muninn, fall in with them. Dee creates a leygate with Excalibur and Clarent, and they both arrive in Pioneer Park. They go to Dee's "house" in a large building, and wait for Mars to call Josh to his house. Dee and Dare convince Josh to call Coatlicue, but they are interrupted by Niten, Aoife, and Sophie. Dare nearly manages to kill Aoife, and Coatlicue is dragged back into her Shadowrealm. Dare is last seen in the book running out of the building with Dee and Josh. The Warlock She, Dee and Josh make their way to Alcatraz. Upon reaching the island,they meet up with Machiavelli and Billy the Kid. It appears the latter and Virginia have been good friends for some time. She also manages to teach Josh the Air Magic and gives good advice on matters involving his twin. She is transported to Danu Talis in the end, along with Dee and the twins. The Enchantress She travels back to Danu Talis with Dee and the twins. She meets with Osiris and his wife and looks completely unfazed at Dee's torture from his Elder masters. She, Josh and Sophie later cross the streets of Danu Talis to reach Osiris's palace, only to be attacked by Anpu guards. Appearance Virginia is described as being tall and slender, with jet black hair, slate grey eyes and having a pretty, fine boned face. She generally wears a black boar-suede coat, with powder blue jeans, a red Western style shirt and black cowboy boots. She carries a unique magical carved wooden flute. Abilities * Category:Articles that need media